Hanami
by Youko Yoru
Summary: Duas situações envolvendo Kyouya Hibari: Luta com Mukuro e Dino. Mukuro x Hibari e Dino x Hibari... Fic feita por petit-gateau e youko yoru.


**HANAMI**

**Por Lily-kat e Youko Yoru**

Meia dúzia de jovens garotos gemiam e se contorciam de dor nas escadarias de um prédio abandonado. Aparentemente haviam acabado de levar uma bela surra. Todos eles usavam um uniforme verde, pareciam pertencer a uma espécie de gangue. Hibari, o presidente do conselho estudantil, estava logo a frente, com o casaco preto do uniforme da escola jogado por cima dos ombros e um par de tonfas metálicas em punho.

- Isso aconteceu porque estavam em bando perturbando a ordem.

Ele disse com um quase sorriso de satisfação depois de um trabalho bem feito. Mesmo depois de ter surrado todos aqueles garotos até o ponto deles não conseguirem mais se levantar, ele não demonstrava o menor sinal de cansaço. Num dia ensolarado como aquele, nem mesmo uma pequena gota de suor era visível em seu rosto. Ele prosseguiu sem baixar a guarda. O prédio estava em péssimas condições, havia sido abandonado há anos. Os vidros estavam todos quebrados, havia muita sujeira e entulho por todo o lugar.

Logo, mais um dos membros dessa gangue desconhecida saltava detrás de uma parede para atacá-lo. Ele o golpeou lançando o corpo do garoto longe sem dificuldades. Na verdade quem estava atacando era Hibari, esses garotos apenas tentavam defender o lugar com tudo que podiam. Hibari veio para acabar com todos eles, e com o chefe deles também. Essas pessoas haviam perturbado a ordem que ele tanto prezava, criando confusão e atacando os seus subordinados. Como presidente do conselho estudantil do colégio Namimori, era seu dever colocá-los no seu lugar. Além do mais, nada o deixava mais irritado.

Calmamente ele continuou derrubando todos que apareciam no seu caminho, até que finalmente encontrou um cômodo diferente dos outros. Esse cômodo estava muito escuro, fracamente iluminado pela luz de fora vinda da única janela no lugar, tampada por uma velha e pesada cortina em trapos. Lá dentro um jovem misterioso estava sentado tranqüilamente em um sofá velho e batido. Os olhos de Hibari que já haviam se acostumado à escuridão, logo conseguiram discernir a figura do estranho garoto que parecia sorrir com escárnio, alto e esguio de cabelos azulados que amarrados para cima tinham suas pontas arrepiadas. Hibari logo pressentiu a aura estranha que ele emanava, com certeza devia ser o chefe, ele estava no lugar certo.

- Estava procurando por você. É você quem está por trás dessas travessuras? - Hibari perguntou com a mesma calma de sempre.

A risada sarcástica ressoou pelo recinto, Hibari pode ver que ele cruzara as pernas, recostando sua cabeça em uma das mãos - Travessuras?! - riu novamente estralando os dedos iluminando o cômodo debilmente - Não acho que eu seja travesso só com essa, como posso dizer, brincadeirinha, posso, senhor Presidente Estudantil?! - sorria maquiavelicamente.

- Então é você mesmo. - Hibari pareceu ignorar completamente o tom sarcástico dele, aparentemente não tinha muito senso de humor. - Eu sou o responsável pela disciplina em Namimori e as suas 'brincadeirinhas' não serão toleradas.

Hibari o encarava fixamente, não demonstrava emoções, mas estava muito irritado com aquela pessoa intrometida. Uma assustadora tensão pairava no ar. Se esta era a pessoa por trás de tudo, ele daria uma lição nele. Erguendo as mãos novamente ao empunhar as suas tonfas, ele avançou em direção ao outro ameaçadoramente, só o som dos seus passos podia ser ouvido pelo cômodo vazio. - Se prepare para ser mordido até a morte. - Ele sussurrou.

O garoto permaneceu imóvel, sorrindo mais abertamente - Estou ansioso por sua mordida, Presidente! - sem desviar seu olhar desejoso de Hibari, passou uma das mãos no assento do sofá, indicando para que o outro se sentasse próximo de si - Venha, fique ao meu lado!

Ao se deparar com a reação dele, Hibari ficou um pouco surpreso e hesitou em seus passos. Como assim? Aquele olhar era bastante desconcertante. Ele se esforçou para se recobrar rapidamente. - Já disse que não vou tolerar as suas brincadeiras. - Ele pareceu aborrecido.

Se aproximando do jovem misterioso, Hibari poderia ter golpeado seu corpo facilmente, já que ele não fazia nada para se defender. Mas, ao invés disso colocou a ponta gelada da tonfa de metal embaixo do queixo dele. - Já vou avisando que a minha mordida é bem dolorida, você não conseguirá andar mais... por tempo indefinido. - Ele esboçou um meio-sorriso, apesar de seus olhos ainda permanecerem sérios, sinal de que não estava brincando. Hibari não gostava de conversar, e já se preparava para acertá-lo com a outra tonfa.

O outro riu novamente perguntando malicioso: - Posso considerar isso uma promessa!? - e em um movimento rápido puxou a tonfa e Hibari para si, fazendo com que ele caísse sobre seu corpo prendendo-o com suas mãos em um abraço apertado, via sua expressão mista de surpresa e indignação, aproximou lentamente seus lábios dos dele, observando a torrência de cores, prevalecendo o tom avermelhado, beijou-o impetuosamente.

Agarrado daquele jeito e tendo seus lábios pressionados contra os do outro, o presidente não conseguiu reagir, justamente por aquela situação ser completamente inesperada para ele. Uma das tonfas que momentos atrás ele segurava com tanta firmeza acabava por cair no chão. Ele nunca havia sido beijado, e agora recebia um beijo repentino daquele completo estranho que além de tudo era homem também! Apesar de lenta, sua reação logo veio em forma de uma mordida, com ele afundando os dentes nos lábios macios que o atacavam sem a menor dó.

Hibari então empurrou o estranho jovem, tentando a todo custo se desvencilhar do abraço que recebia. Tentou com tanto afinco que acabou caindo do colo dele para o sofá. - O que você... quem... - Ele resmungou esfregando a boca com as costas da mão como se aquele gesto fosse mudar o que tinha acontecido, ele nem sabia o que perguntar exatamente. Agora estava realmente bravo, além de perturbar a ordem no seu colégio, esse garoto ainda vinha confundi-lo. Hibari continuou a encará-lo extremamente mal-humorado, sua face ainda permanecia levemente corada.

O jovem prendeu o corpo do presidente estudantil no sofá ficando sob ele, sentia seu lábio inferior latejar com a mordida, passou a língua sentindo o gosto de sangue, sorriu satisfeito - Você é realmente delicioso, Presidente! - Hibari ruborizou-se mais uma vez, desviando o olhar dele, seu captor se divertia com as reações adoráveis - Oh! Eu não me apresentei! - constatou, deslizando as costas de sua mão pelo rosto do moreno - Perdão, Presidente! - desceu uma das mãos pelo tórax acariciando levemente sua cintura, aproximou para sussurrar no ouvido do moreno: - Sou Mukuro Rokudo - aproveitou-se para morder a orelha de Hibari e erguer sua blusa.

- Hn...! - Hibari deixou escapar um murmúrio ao sentir um arrepio percorrendo a sua espinha devido ao sussurro e a pequena mordida em sua orelha. Mukuro... Esse jovem era perigoso. Enquanto ele continuava a avançar para cima dele, Hibari fechou os olhos, só ficava mais confuso e constrangido com os estímulos que recebia. Ao sentir o ar frio em contato com sua pele por ter sua camisa erguida, Hibari ficou alarmado, as coisas estavam tomando um rumo muito estranho. Ele não ia deixar essa pessoa que ele nunca havia visto brincar com ele tão facilmente. Ele lembrou que ainda segurava uma das tonfas, e apertando os dedos em torno do cabo, ele a colocou entre os dois e a empurrou com força contra a garganta de Mukuro, forçando-o a se afastar. - Mukuro então... Pare agora com isso! - Ele resmungou indignado.

Afastou-se lentamente aparentando estar decepcionado - Tsk-tsk, não gosto de violência física, Presidente! - fechou os olhos sorrindo - Você pode magoar os meus sentimentos... - abriu-os e seu olho esquerdo adquiriu um vermelho vivo - ... e isso, não é saudável, querido Hibari Kyoya! - o cômodo escuro transformou-se em um parque repleto de flores de cerejeiras.

Hibari que havia se levantado logo após Mukuro e retomado suas armas em punho, olhava para todas aquelas cerejeiras em volta dele espantado. Não sabia de onde elas tinham vindo, as cerejeiras no ápice de sua beleza exibiam suas formas exuberantes com todas as suas flores desabrochadas e vibrantes em um tom cor-de-rosa claro. Normalmente Hibari gostaria muito de observar cerejeiras, mas por alguma razão ele começou a se sentir muito mal, como se toda sua força de repente abandonasse o seu corpo. Ele olhou para Mukuro estarrecido, o que foi que ele fez? Hibari não sabia dizer por que se sentia tão fraco, ele mal conseguia ficar de pé. Mukuro havia feito alguma coisa.- Ugh.

Hibari tentou uma última investida contra o outro tentando golpeá-lo com sua arma. Mas, Mukuro não teve dificuldade alguma em se desviar dos movimentos agora muito lentos e desajeitados. Hibari caiu de joelhos ao seu lado, se sentindo exaurido e ofegante.

- Já está cansado, Hibari!? - sua risada sarcástica ecoou, Mukuro ajoelhou-se frente à ele - Estou muito decepcionado!! Pensei que você fosse mais forte!

O presidente já suava frio por estar se sentindo fraco logo na frente desse garoto maníaco. Ele ergueu o rosto com muito esforço espiando Mukuro por entre as mechas escuras de cabelo que caíam sobre os seus olhos e os longos cílios. As cerejeiras em sua volta começavam a sufocá-lo. Cansado, Hibari cerrou os dentes e tentou novamente acertar Mukuro com a sua arma, jogando um de seus braços pendurados contra a lateral dele.

Mukuro deleitava-se com as tentativas de resistência do presidente estudantil de Namimori, ele o divertia. Segurou-o em seus braços abrindo sua camisa, via a pele translúcida arrepiar-se, passou suas unhas pelo peito seguindo até a barriga, deixando um rastro vermelho, a tentação em vê-lo tão indefeso era desconcertante, segurou seu cabelo da nuca para um beijo feroz, passando a atacar seu pescoço com mordidas e chupões, desceu tratando do mesmo modo seus mamilos, mordeu um pouco mais forte esperando sua reação com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Hibari se contorcia pelos toques e carícias que recebia sem o seu consentimento. Mal conseguia se mover e suas tonfas deslizavam por entre os seus dedos e caíam no chão, o som metálico ressoando pelo ar. Ao ser beijado tinha os olhos semi-cerrados e em meio às mordidas e aos chupões moveu suas mãos para apertar com a pouca força que tinha o tecido das mangas do casaco de Mukuro. - Hn. - Ele gemeu abafado com a mordida mais forte, sua face se mostrando bastante corada para o seu embaraço, enquanto ele teimosamente desviava o olhar. Ele tentava resistir, mas não conseguia se controlar ou se desvencilhar mais daquele toque, pelo contrário só se sentia fraquejar mais. Usava Mukuro como apoio para continuar de joelhos e acabou se sentando no chão. - Desgraçado... - Ele protestou inutilmente.

- Kukuku, posso ser muito pior, Hibari - puxou-o pelas pernas, encaixando-o entre seu corpo, direcionou sua mão para ao cós desabotoando-o e tocando em seu pênis semi-túrgido e o massageando, queria ouví-lo gemer e implorar por mais, aproveitou a posição em que estavam para murmurar obscenidades em seu ouvido.

Ao ser puxado pelas pernas, Hibari quase se deixou deitar de costas, mas se esforçou em se manter levantado se apoiando no seu cotovelo no chão atrás de si. Com uma das mãos ele ainda segurava a manga do casaco de Mukuro, queria detê-lo de tocá-lo tão intimamente, mas seus esforços em resistir pareciam em vão. - Não... não me toque aí...- Ele relutou, mas ao sentir os dedos de Mukuro o envolvendo e o massageando, ele se encolheu num quase imperceptível espasmo, seu corpo traía suas palavras e a sua respiração parecia descompassada. - Unn... - Ele gemeu junto a Mukuro que se aproximava para murmurar em seu ouvido.

- Vou devorar seu corpo, Hi.ba.ri! - falou pausadamente seu nome abrindo e retirando por completo a calça de Hibari, lambeu seus lábios em expectativa ao ver o corpo desnudo do rapaz, desabotoou sua própria calça, e trazendo-o para si o violando lentamente sem qualquer preparo, o corpo dele se abria com dificuldade, forçava pressionando e o puxando pela cintura, a pressão que sentia em seu pênis era descomunal, gemeu em êxtase ao sentir o sangue umedecer a penetração.

Hibari cerrava os dentes e se encolhia, suas unhas cravadas no ombro do seu violador, tamanha era a dor que sentia. - Arrg whaah... - Ele gemeu de dor ofegante. Sem nenhum cuidado, Mukuro o penetrava com violência, ele nada podia a fazer a não ser se retorcer. Com seus pés que escorregavam pelo chão, ele tentava empurrar seu corpo. Sem conseguir se livrar daquela posição, Hibari trouxe seu corpo junto ao de Mukuro e mordeu o seu pescoço perto do ombro o mais forte que podia, fechando os olhos bem apertados. Seus cabelos estavam molhados perto da testa, e suas faces tinham um rubor incomum para ele.

Mukuro suspirou ao sentir a mordida de Hibari em seu ombro, ainda segurando em sua cintura, começou a movimentá-lo cadencialmente, vencendo as barreiras do corpo dele, lambeu seu pescoço subindo para a orelha, mordeu o lóbulo o invadindo com mais vigor do que antes. Procurou por sua boca para mais um beijo, sentia seu gozo próximo.

Como Mukuro continuava, Hibari logo parou de se contorcer e mordê-lo tão forte, não que ele não sentisse mais dor, mas de alguma forma parecia se acostumar a ela, sentindo o seu corpo entorpecer-se cada vez que ele se movia. Tinha seus braços em volta do pescoço de Mukuro, e como um animal domesticado, respondia às mordidas e lambidas com pequenos gemidos. Ao contrário de Mukuro que estava prestes a gozar, Hibari sentia mais desconforto e dor do que prazer. E quando a boca do seu captor encontrou a sua, ele respondeu com mordiscadas em seus lábios.

O outro aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, ouvindo Hibari arquejar e jogar sua cabeça para trás, Mukuro mordeu seu queixo, gemendo enquanto chegava em seu ápice preenchendo Hibari com o seu gozo. Ofegante encostou sua testa no ombro do moreno tentando recuperar-se da intensa sessão de sexo, percebeu que Hibari continuava a movimentar-se imperceptivelmente em círculos buscando seu próprio prazer, tocou o sexo solitário o masturbando vendo-o chegar no seu limite e gozar.

- Ahn! - Hibari soltou um gemido fechando os olhos, e sentiu seu corpo se aliviar. Com cada um dos dois descansando a cabeça no ombro do outro podiam sentir bem o calor da pele. As pétalas de cerejeira caíam sobre os dois suavemente. Hibari estava exaurido, e agora também sentia o corpo todo dolorido. Mesmo estando tão aconchegado, Hibari se moveu novamente empurrando Mukuro, que não mais segurava Hibari com tanta força depois de ter se satisfeito. O garoto então se apoiou nos cotovelos, se arrastando com o pé pressionado contra o outro. A pele pálida de Hibari estava cheia de marcas vermelhas de chupões e arranhões, mas Mukuro também não havia saído ileso pois levou umas belas mordidas. Depois daquilo tudo Hibari iria querer se vingar.

Mukuro o encarava, percebia o sentimento de revolta no rosto do outro, era evidente. Levantou-se ajeitando sua roupa, iria deixá-lo alí, queria diverti-se por mais tempo, ou até pelo menos virem resgatar o adorável presidente estudantil de Namimori.

**x-x-x**

Tempos depois daquele acontecimento, Hibari havia recebido uma mensagem de Reborn para se encontrar com ele no terraço do colégio Namimori, além de um anel dos Vongola, simbolizando a 'Nuvem'. Hibari não tinha o menor interesse no anel ou nos negócios da máfia, mas a vergonha que sofrera na mãos de Mukuro ainda permanecia, e ele faria qualquer coisa para ter a sua revanche.

O céu estava limpo com poucas nuvens. Porém, no terraço ao invés do bebê, Hibari se deparava com outra pessoa desconhecida. Um jovem um pouco mais alto do que ele, e também esguio. Usava um casaco verde grande e pesado, calças batidas um pouco largas e um par de tênis. Uma leve brisa soprava no terraço, balançando as mechas loiras do belo jovem, que ao erguer a mão para segurar o cabelo revelou uma tatuagem tribal preta na mesma. Ao avistar Hibari ele abriu um largo sorriso e foi cumprimentá-lo em um tom bastante amigável e animado, afinal tinha sangue italiano. - Kyoya! Você veio! Olá, muito prazer! Me chamo Dino, da família Cavallone! E este é o Romário. - Ele apresentou o homem que estava logo atrás dele em um canto, um homem bem mais velho, tinha um bigode e usava um terno preto e óculos-escuro, um estereótipo quase perfeito de um capanga mafioso.

Hibari ao ver a aproximação do loiro ergueu sua tonfa em direção ao seu rosto. Não deixaria mais ninguém estranho chegar perto dele, somente suas tonfas alcançariam seu alvo. Tencionou sua face, indagando pouco amigável - Onde está o bebê?!

Dino que esticava a mão para tocar no ombro do outro, piscou e hesitou surpreso com a reação defensiva do presidente estudantil. Ao invés de continuar ele colocou a mão na própria nuca rindo um pouco sem jeito. Hibari era exatamente como seu antigo tutor havia descrito. - Você está falando do Reborn-san? Ele não virá hoje. Haha... me desculpe, não queria enganá-lo, mas foi o único jeito que achamos de trazer você até aqui. - Ele se desculpou desconcertado e parecia demonstrar sinceridade, não que isso importasse muito.

- Você recebeu o anel dos Vongola, não? Bem, estou aqui porque o Reborn-san me pediu. A partir de agora serei o seu novo tutor. - Ele sorriu mais calmamente dessa vez olhando diretamente para Hibari, condescendente.

O moreno ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas. Tutor? O que aquele italiano estava pensando?! Aliás, por que tantas pessoas estranhas estavam em Namimori?! Hibari não poderia deixá-los perturbar a Ordem! Iria mordê-los até a morte. Preparou suas tonfas, pronto para atacar - Não preciso de tutor nenhum!

- Achei que diria algo parecido... - Dino murmurou ao tirar um longo chicote enrolado que estava preso atrás da sua cintura. - Eu não queria começar as coisas desse jeito se possível. Mas, sinto muito, Kyoya, no momento você não é forte o suficiente para me derrotar. - Ele afirmou com confiança e fez o chicote estalar em suas mãos ao esticá-lo repentinamente.

- Não é à toa que o chefe é conhecido como o "Cavalo Selvagem" da família Cavallone. E com a minha presença aqui ele é capaz de mostrar todo o seu potencial. - Romário que estava silencioso até agora, fez questão de se gabar do seu chefe. Mas, não parecia que ele pretendia se mover do seu canto.

- Haha! Não diga essas coisas assim, Romário! Eu fico sem graça! - Dino riu. Mas, logo voltou a se concentrar em Hibari um pouco mais sério. Ele tinha mais coisas para dizer, mas não parecia que Hibari pretendia ouví-lo ainda. - Vamos então, Kyoya, começaremos o seu treinamento agora.

- Hn. - Hibari atacou de frente, mirando a cabeça, não estava em seus melhores dias. E não ouviria de um italiano loiro sobre sua capacidade de luta. Correu em sua direção.

Dino agilmente desenrolou o chicote o estalando no chão, e antes que Hibari pudesse chegar mais perto ele o atacou. O chicote, que tinha maior alcance, se enrolou na tonfa erguida, e com o puxão brusco de Dino, ela escapou das mãos de Hibari e voou longe, o som de metal batendo no chão a alguns metros. Ele hesitou um pouco com um meio-sorriso. - Vejo que não está para brincadeiras... veio com intenção de matar.

Antes que Hibari pudesse esboçar reação, ele atacou de novo, dessa vez o chicote se enrolava na outra tonfa e no braço que a segurava. - Kyoya, eu repito, no momento você não é forte o suficiente para me derrotar. - Ele pausou franzindo um pouco as sobrancelhas. - Eu sei... Eu sei que você está frustrado pela derrota que sofreu de Mukuro. - Dino sabia que esse era um assunto delicado para o garoto, e tentava falar com cuidado. - Mas, pessoas mais fortes que Mukuro estão para vir.

Hibari cansado de toda aquela conversa puxou com toda sua força o chicote enrolado em seu braço socando o rosto de Dino, agora realmente irritado falou: - Não me subestime, Italiano! - soltou o chicote de seu braço, pegando uma de suas tonfas do chão - E eu vou te morder até a morte!

Dino ficou surpreso com o soco, cambaleando um pouco para trás, mais por surpresa, já que havia conseguido se desviar de um impacto direto. Ele colocou a mão na face onde havia sido golpeado, mas apesar disso sorriu de novo ao olhar para Hibari, achava divertido o que ele dizia. - Tem razão, me desculpe. - Era verdade, Dino estava o subestimando. Hibari era mesmo forte, ele reconhecia. Mas, ainda era apenas um garoto, que poderia melhorar bastante.

Ele retomou sua postura segurando o chicote com as duas mãos, agora mais sério, pensando em como ele domaria o garoto. Esperou que ele atacasse de novo.

Hibari correu em direção a ele iniciando uma série de ataques diretos com sua tonfa, não acertando nenhum em Dino. Preparou um potente ataque de meia-lua, mas o loiro, mais uma vez, prendera sua arma e agora seus movimentos. Não conseguia se afastar. - O que você fez, italiano!?

- O que eu fiz? Peguei um coelhinho! - Dino respondeu em tom de brincadeira. Ele então enrolou o chicote em Hibari, prendendo seus braços e armas junto ao corpo, e o puxou firmemente para perto de si. Agora Hibari estava cara a cara com Dino, que se erguia sobre ele, sendo mais alto. O loiro delicadamente ergueu o queixo de Hibari lhe dirigindo um olhar sensual, parecia estar se divertindo. - O nome é Di-no. Não se acanhe, vamos lá, diga o meu nome e eu solto você. - Hibari era tão teimoso que Dino começava a ficar com vontade de brincar com ele, mesmo não sendo bem esse o objetivo.

O moreno encarou mortalmente Dino - Me solte imediatamente, seu italiano imundo! - Hibari perguntava-se o que todos esses mafiosos tinham na cabeça?! Não tinham nenhum senso de luta?! Tinham que ficar prendendo ele de forma vergonhosa como aquela?! O que aconteceria com o futuro daquele bebê com esse bando de pervertidos!? Será que já foi contaminado por essa corja desordeira?! Não. Ele não poderia deixar isso acontecer!... Espera um pouco... Ele falou 'coelhinho'?! Chutou com seu joelho a virilha do loiro - Me larga!!

Dino percebeu que Hibari parecia ficar cada vez mais nervoso, a raiva crescente dele transparecia em seu rosto. E pressentindo o golpe baixo iminente, ele deu um passo para trás bloqueando o joelho de Hibari com a mão. Dino suou frio, aquilo tinha sido perigoso!! - Kyoya, isso não se faz, ainda mais com o seu tutor!

Rapidamente ele saltou para trás e desenrolou o chicote, forçando Hibari a dar voltas e o deixando desnorteado. Ele então golpeou com o chicote novamente, laçando o tornozelo de Hibari que com um puxão foi ao chão. Sem perder tempo, Dino foi para cima dele e quando se levantou de novo, Hibari estava amarrado com os pulsos e tornozelos para trás. Dino colocou as mãos na cintura e suspirou todo feliz. - E agora? Vai dizer o meu nome? Haha, agora sim parece um coelh...

Ao olhar melhor para o que tinha acabado de fazer, Dino arregalou os olhos ficando um pouco vermelho. Parecia uma cena de S&M. Ele continuou a observar Hibari por um bom tempo com o queixo levemente caído. E pensar que Romário assistia a tudo aquilo.

Hibari mais uma vez estava sendo humilhado daquela forma. Não conseguia reagir, nem se defender. Que 'ótimo' defensor da Ordem de Namimori ele havia se tornado. Era uma vergonha para todos seus antecessores... não que eles fossem mais fortes, mas preservavam a Ordem. Talvez fosse melhor morder a própria língua e morrer, do que passar por mais uma derrota.

Dino se sentou ao lado de Hibari, que como estava deitado de lado ficou de costas para Dino. O presidente estudantil parecia bastante deprimido, mas se Dino o soltasse agora ele ia levar muita porrada. Dino riu nervoso. Era realmente difícil conversar com aquele garoto. - Kyoya, me desculpe, só estou piorando tudo, não é? - Ele colocou a mão na cabeça dele desviando o olhar para a cidade lá embaixo, queria reconfortá-lo de alguma forma. - Escute... você é um lutador formidável, e você pode ficar muito mais forte. Mas, você precisa me deixar te ajudar... Eu só queria te mostrar que existem pessoas mais fortes, e se ser derrotado é tão ruim, então você precisa ficar mais forte ainda.

- Ocultar texto das mensagens anteriores -

- Me solta, seu desgraçado, que eu te provo como eu sou forte! - falou fulminando-o com os olhos. Era só o que faltava, aquele italiano sujo sentindo dó dele. E o chicote começava a incomodar suas costas e braços - Se você não vai me soltar, eu mesmo solto! - Iria deslocar o seu braço, ou sua perna!? Qual seria mais fácil?!

- Ei, espera, não faça isso! Vai se machucar! Acalme-se! - Hibari era realmente teimoso. Como ele continuava a se debater, Dino soltou os tornozelos dele e depois as mãos, não queria que ele se machucasse assim. Ele então virou o garoto para cima ainda prensando seus pulsos contra o chão com as mãos. - Você não precisa me provar que é forte, Kyoya! Eu já sei! - Ele exclamou. - O que eu preciso fazer pra você me escutar? - Ele parou observando Hibari de perto e então sem resistir mais, beijou sua boca apaixonadamente.

Hibari não sabia o que fazer. O italiano beijava muito bem. Tudo bem que ele era a segunda pessoa que fazia isto com ele, mas estava muito bom, e estava bem diferente da primeira vez. Ele parecia não ter pressa, e acariciava seus lábios com a língua, e acariciava seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. O que diabos ele estava querendo? Abriu a boca para reclamar quando ela foi invadida pela língua de Dino. Agora era a sua que era massageada, por Deus, como aquilo estava bom. Mas, não podia deixar aquilo continuar, iria ser derrotado de novo! Se debateu tentando soltar-se, fazendo com que apenas eles parassem o beijo, Hibari sentia seu rosto quente, estava envergonhado, virou a cabeça contra o seu braço, evitando o olhar do loiro. Pediu controlando sua respiração e coração descompassados - Me solta... Dino. - falou com dificuldade a última parte, se era só o que ele queria, que dissesse o nome dele, já havia dito. Não conseguia admitir nem para si, mas estava preocupado com o que o loiro poderia fazer. Se fosse só lutar, saberia como resolver. Mas, e se ele resolvesse fazer a mesma coisa que Mukuro?!

Dino continuou a olhar surpreso para Hibari piscando algumas vezes ao ouví-lo dizer seu nome. Ele tinha beijado o garoto num impulso, mas ele estava tão absurdamente adorável com as faces rosadas e desviando o olhar, que ele teve muita dificuldade em não abusar dele ali mesmo, seu rosto mostrando claramente o esforço que fazia. Mas, ele não podia forçar Hibari, já tinha o beijado abruptamente, apesar dele também ter correspondido. Dino abriu um largo sorriso, e então soltou os pulsos do moreno. Porém antes de se afastar por completo, ele segurou a mão de Hibari e o puxou para junto de si, para que ele se sentasse também.

Ele estava todo feliz, colocando o outro braço em volta do garoto, acariciou os seus cabelos com os longos dedos e lhe deu um pequeno beijo na testa. - Fico feliz por você ter dito o meu nome, Kyoya. Você é realmente adorável. - Ele o olhou com carinho.

Hibari estava muito surpreso. E aquele italiano doido o chamou de adorável e o beijou na testa!? Deu-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas indo embora ainda envergonhado. Máfia, humpt! Era uma corja de desordeiros e pervertidos, isto sim!

Dino não podia deixá-lo ir assim. Hibari havia dito o seu nome, mas esse era apenas o começo. Ele ainda precisava treiná-lo, não que ele ainda estivesse muito preocupado com isso depois daquele beijo. Quando Hibari deu as costas indo embora, Dino esticou os longos braços o envolvendo completamente e o puxou de volta em um suave abraço, não deixando que ele escapasse. O loiro então se inclinou sobre o garoto, roçando as pontas de seus cabelos contra o seu pescoço, sua respiração leve e quente podia ser sentida na pele e ouvido. - Kyoya, por favor não vá embora ainda. Posso beijá-lo de novo? - Ele resolveu pedir permissão dessa vez mesmo sabendo que Hibari provavelmente se negaria, mas não conseguia esquecer aquela sensação.

Romário que estava meio longe não conseguia ouvir direito o que diziam, mas sabia que as coisas estavam tomando um rumo estranho e se perguntava se devia ir embora ou não.

Hibari sentiu-se instantaneamente envergonhado, a sensação de frio no estômago foi pior do que qualquer soco. Encarou-o chocado e rubro. - O que é isso agora!? Uma nova tática de luta!? Vocês querem me confundir, é isso!? - Já estava cansado de ser feito de bobo - Por que nenhum de vocês lutam a sério!? Não sentem vergonha!?

Dino tentava acompanhar o que Hibari dizia. - Nenhum de nós? - Sim, ele havia beijado o garoto no meio da luta por impulso, mas não é como ele quisesse se aproveitar... bem, ele queria, mas não era algo que costumava fazer com todo mundo, ou algum tipo de tática desleal da máfia. Foi uma coisa do momento. - Me perdoe por tê-lo confundido. Mas, eu não costumo lutar dessa forma, não é algo tão calculado... como posso dizer... naquela hora simplesmente quis beijá-lo, não pude me conter. Mas, se você odiou muito eu não faço mais. - Ele tentou se desculpar com um sorriso.

- Mentira! Vocês fazem esse tipo de coisas com as pessoas!! - Hibari se sentia muito confuso e estava demonstrando isso - Vocês não lutam, ficam tocando e fazendo coisas em mim que eu não entendo!! - estava irritado - Eu me sinto estranho, e ninguém me explica por quê!! E você fica dizendo essas coisas!!

Dino não pode evitar, achava Hibari cada vez mais adorável. Mas, tinha que se comportar. Não seria bom fazer nada agora que Hibari se encontrava tão confuso e incomodado. Ele sorriu paciente, se segurava para não tocá-lo desnecessariamente. - Se tiver alguma dúvida com a qual eu possa ajudá-lo, pode me perguntar que eu respondo. Mas, saiba que eu não faria isso com mais ninguém. - Dino estava um pouco preocupado, algo que o garoto dizia não se encaixava muito bem. - Mas, por que você diz 'vocês' o tempo todo? De quem mais você está falando? Por acaso alguém já... fez isso com você antes?

- O Mukuro e você! - respondeu bravo - Me responda o que é esse frio no estômago e o calor que eu sinto?! - pareceu falar consigo próprio - Eu fui no hospital, mas me disseram que eu não estou doente! - apontou uma das tonfas para ele - Se eu não gostar da resposta, vou te morder até a morte!

- Mukuro?! - Dino ficou chocado, e desviou olhar colocando a mão no queixo. Ficou meio deprimido de repente, e demorou a responder. Considerando o que ele já havia ouvido sobre Mukuro, ele sequer conseguia imaginar o que ele poderia ter feito. Que mundo injusto. O loiro se virou para Hibari e segurou a ponta da tonfa a afastando do seu rosto. - Bem, isso pode ser causado por várias razões como nervosismo e ansiedade... mas, provavelmente isso significa que você gosta de mim também. - Ele sorriu divertido e se aproximou de novo de Hibari, com seus lábios chegando mais perto dos dele. - Se você me deixar, eu posso fazer passar. - Ele deslizou suavemente a mão para debaixo da camisa de Hibari, o envolvendo com o braço.

O moreno ficou sem reação. Gostava dele!? Como assim!? E por que ele já estava com a mão alí!? Se afastou empurrando o loiro - O que você quis dizer com isso!? Você não é médico! O que pretende fazer!?

Dino ficou constrangido pela própria atitude e parou novamente, parecia até que ele estava roubando doce de criança. - Desculpe... - Ele suspirou passando a mão pela cabeça e olhando para o lado. - Acho que fiquei um pouco irritado pelo que você disse sobre Mukuro. - Ele sorriu fracamente.

- Eu não sou médico, eu só... - Dino não sabia o que fazer, parecia até que Hibari estava fazendo aquilo de propósito. Era como se ele estivesse sendo provocado o tempo todo com aquele jeito dele, e como Dino era bonzinho não conseguia ir em frente com seus avanços. Talvez se ele explicasse desde o início, Hibari entenderia. Ele se virou de volta para ele. - Quando uma pessoa gosta da outra, ou simplesmente se sente atraída pela outra, elas trocam beijos e carícias, esse sentimento de se gostar ou de atração muitas vezes pode se manifestar como uma palpitação, ansiedade, aumento de temperatura corporal, desejo, e outras variações...

Hibari sentiu seu rosto esquentar muito rápido, não conseguia evitar a vermelhidão incandescente que se alastrou. Sentimentos. Beijos e Carícias. Atração. Gostar. Sim, agora o presidente estudantil havia entendido... na verdade, não muito, só a parte do 'gostar'. Sentia-se perdido na frente do outro, nunca tinha sentido, como era o nome?! Humilhação? Não, não era isso. Vergonha? Talvez, não conseguia mais encarar o loiro, baixou a cabeça. Tinha algo errado naquilo tudo - Mas, essas "coisas" você faz com, hm, namoradas! - estava tenso, queria entender tudo aquilo, mas só surgiam mais dúvidas - Eu vi uma vez uns desordeiros fazendo "isso".

Dino ficou um pouco surpreso com a reação de Hibari, novamente adorável com as faces rosadas, será que agora ele havia entendido? Ao ouvir o que o outro dizia, ele sorriu achando aquilo engraçado. E estendendo a mão de novo, ele a colocou no rosto de Hibari, parecia testar se podia se aproximar ou não. Podia sentir que o rosto do garoto estava bem quente, e deslizou seus dedos para o seu queixo fazendo que ele se virasse de volta para ele. - Na verdade, Kyoya, você pode fazer isso com qualquer pessoa que você gostar, não importa quem seja. Mas, é claro que eu preferiria que você só fizesse isso comigo se possível. - Ele disse a última parte em um tom de brincadeira e riu, apesar de estar falando sério.

Hibari não esboçou qualquer reação. Aquilo era uma proposta? E-ele estava falando do que exatamente!? O presidente estudantil encarou o outro mais confuso do que antes, mas como ele iria perguntar? Não podia, nem iria. Tsk, e a mão quente acariciando seu rosto não ajudava em nada pra coordenar os seus pensamentos. Fechou mansamente seus olhos. Aquilo estava bom. Suspirou.

Dino sorriu feliz, Hibari parecia um gatinho todo manso depois de receber um carinho. Finalmente parecia que ele podia chegar perto! Ainda com a mão no queixo de Hibari ele se inclinou dando um beijo na testa, e outro pequeno beijo em um dos olhos de Hibari que estavam fechados. Ele continuou, tocando a ponta do nariz dele com o seu e deu uma pequena lambida nos lábios dele, só experimentando. Tinha muita vontade de pegar e apertar ele, mas não queria assustá-lo de novo. Queria muito que ele fosse todo seu, mas agora não ia fazer nada tão repentino mais. - Kyoya, e agora? Eu posso te dar um beijo?

Mas esse italiano era um abusado! Como ele podia perguntar uma coisas dessas!? Hibari abriu os olhos sério, encarando o sorriso caloroso e os olhos cor de mel. Ele não iria se rebaixar ao ponto de pedir um beijo! Ele era o Presidente do Conselho Estudantil de Namimori. Puxou-o para si por sua jaqueta, beijando-o.

Dino ficou perplexo quando o moreno o puxou espontaneamente para si. Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça correspondendo ao beijo com sua língua deslizando por entre os lábios do outro, e aos poucos o envolveu com seus braços trazendo-o para bem perto de si. Assim sentiu o corpo esguio e pequeno do garoto junto ao seu, que nem parecia ter a força que tinha, e deslizou a mão pela nuca dele acariciando seus cabelos. Dino continuou a beijá-lo por um longo tempo, depois de tanto desejar por isso, ele poderia ficar ali para sempre, explorando a boca dele e chupando sua língua, parando apenas para lamber e sentir os lábios do moreno, com as respirações quentes dos dois se misturando, e logo mergulhando nos lábios dele outra vez. Sua outra mão subia pelas costas de Hibari por debaixo da camisa, ansiando por sentir mais daquela pele quente e macia.

- Hn. - Hibari gemeu durante o beijo ao sentir a mão gelada de Dino em sua pele. Seu corpo estava estranho. Não conseguia controlar todos aqueles sentimentos. Queria afastá-lo para poder respirar, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Parou repentinamente de corresponder ao beijo. Tinha alguém o observando. Empurrou o loiro com uma certa dificuldade, ofegante olhou para os lados, vendo o capanga de Dino. Teve mais uma vez aquele sentimento de vergonha, não queria que ninguém o visse daquele jeito. Falou cabisbaixo - Eu vou embora.

O loiro não queria que Hibari fosse embora mais, relutante em tirar as mãos dele. Num gesto protetor ele abraçou Hibari novamente junto ao seu peito, dessa vez escondendo a cabeça dele com os braços. E então se virou para Romário muito bravo com um olhar quase assassino, nem parecia mais o mesmo Dino afável de sempre. Será que o Romário não se tocava? Ele já devia ter ido embora faz tempo.

Romário que estava um pouco constrangido com a cena toda engoliu seco ao ver o olhar do seu chefe. Era como ele suspeitava, estava atrapalhando os dois. Se endireitando ele saiu andando todo duro, abriu a porta e desceu pelas escadas.

Dino então abriu os braços e sorriu carinhosamente. - Pronto Kyoya, não tem mais ninguém aqui. - Só havia os dois ali, o colégio já estava vazio a esta hora e o sol começava a se pôr.

Hibari permaneceu quieto. Eles estavam na escola, como poderia fazer aquilo ali?! Repreendeu vários desordeiros por isso, mas, não teria outro local! Pensou por instantes, mas não sabia o que fazer. Encarou o loiro, esperando que ele tomasse alguma atitude, já que ele começara com tudo aquilo.

Dino sorriu em resposta aos olhares de Hibari. E então tirou o casaco grande e pesado e o usou para forrar o chão. Ele segurou Hibari pelo pulso e o puxou para perto de si, deitando junto com ele com o seu corpo sobre o dele. Sem maiores distrações, o loiro resolveu continuar de onde tinha parado, apoiando a cabeça de Hibari com sua mão sob ela, beijou-o novamente. Os beijos logo começaram a crescer gradativamente em intensidade, não dando nem chance para o garoto respirar, Hibari já tinha adiado aquilo por tanto tempo que nem Dino agüentava mais se segurar, suas mãos puxando e desabotoando a camisa dele com afobação. O loiro logo deixou os lábios de Hibari e foi descendo pelo seu queixo e garganta com beijos e chupões, percorrendo todo o caminho, pelo seu peito até o abdômen, Dino já abria as calças de Hibari, quando deu uma última olhada para a adorável face rosada do garoto. Com cuidado, ele removeu a ereção do moreno de debaixo de suas roupas íntimas, e sem tirar os olhos de Hibari lambeu a extremidade de seu pênis, não queria perder nenhuma expressão dele, percorrendo a glande até a ponta com a língua, o loiro mergulhou entre as pernas dele tomando toda a ereção em sua boca.

Hibari gemia largamente. Era tão diferente da outra vez, forte e calmo. Apoiou os cotovelos no chão para poder ver o que o italiano fazia, jogou a cabeça para trás ao ser sugado com tanta maestria. Sentia que estava prestes a enlouquecer de tanto prazer - AHM! Di-dino! - segurou a cabeleira loira, puxando para si beijando seu rosto, abraçou-o tremendo de expectativa. Mordeu sua omoplata, buscando-o para mais perto de si. Não conseguia dizer que ele o queria, apenas friccionava seu corpo contra o dele.

O canto da boca de Dino se curvou em um sorriso tal era a satisfação em ouvir seu nome dos lábios do moreno. Lambendo e beijando o seu pescoço, o loiro se deleitava em observar Hibari se contorcendo graciosamente de prazer. - Kyoya, eu quero você todinho só para mim. - Ele murmurou. Com o braço enroscado na cintura de Hibari e seu corpo posicionado entre as pernas dele, Dino acariciou a parte interna da coxa até atrás com a mão livre, e foi introduzindo os dedos um a um com delicadeza. Todo o tempo o beijando e acariciando até prepará-lo. Já embebedado de desejo, Dino introduziu seu membro ereto no moreno, gemendo junto ao seu ouvido ritmicamente ao passo que os movimentos do seu quadril continuavam. Vendo que Hibari também chegava ao seu limite, Dino o abraçou apertado, os movimentos culminando no gozo mútuo dos dois. O loiro segurou Hibari junto de si por um breve tempo, até que relaxou finalmente ofegante e exaurido com seu corpo sobre o do outro. - Kyoya... - Ele murmurou de novo dando beijos no rosto do moreno.

Hibari tentava acalmar seu espírito, o prazer fora tão intenso que se sentia cansado até a alma. Aqueles beijos em seu rosto o deixavam preguiçoso, com sono, sentia-se seguro e relaxado. Aconchegou-se nos braços de Dino adormecendo profundamente, murmurando - Não se atreva a me acordar, italiano!

**Fim!**

--

**Notas:**

- Nós ADOOOOOOOOOORAMOS o Hibari!! \o/ ... xD


End file.
